


The Holocron of Darth Tyranus

by medaeus (medivhthecorrupted)



Series: The Holocron of Darth Tyranus [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medivhthecorrupted/pseuds/medaeus
Summary: 100 Situations in which the esteemed Jedi Master, regal Count of Serenno, and devious Sith Lord, Count Dooku has found himself in throughout his eighty-three years of life, with guest appearances of Qui-Gon Jinn, Jocasta Nu, Obi-wan Kenobi, Darth Sidious, Anakin Skywalker, and many more!
Relationships: Dooku/Jocasta Nu
Series: The Holocron of Darth Tyranus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699117
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. 1 - 25

**Author's Note:**

> The exercise was to write a story through run on sentences and less than or equal to 100 words. It wasn't easy but it was very fun to do. Each prompt jumps around throughout Dooku's life.

**01: Tired**

After eighty-three years of life he was exhausted and was looking forward to living the rest of his years in retirement once he had managed to complete his master's last task for him (to bring the arrogant Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker, closer to the Darkside and well on his way to becoming his master's newest apprentice) only then could he finally rest in peace and reap the rewards of thirteen long years of hardship and darkness on his soul, but when the duel with the falling Jedi had finally drawn to an end with azure and crimson blades at his neck and his master's “Do it!” ringing in his ears, did he find the irony in his master's promise of retirement.

**02: Back Alley**

When Dooku and Qui-Gon had chased the wily con-man into a dark and gritty back alley, neither Master nor Padawan expected the confident laughter from the cornered Sullustan when they demanded for his surrender once it became apparent that the alien had ran down a dead end, except that the dead end had not trapped the con-man at all like they had thought and instead turned out to be a trap for them when Dooku turned to face several thugs filling the entrance of the back alley.

**03: Sunrise**

The first light of the new dawn seen from atop of the Jedi Temple was well worth waking up at the odd hour in the morning and a practice that Dooku always took time for whenever he returned to Coruscant and the Temple (no matter what mood he was in and what pressing matters he had to attend to for that day) just to see the new day rising in all its golden and crimson splendor and which became something he could not break himself of doing, even seven decades later as he stood atop of the run down industrial building in The Works far above the Sith's secret lair.

**04: Late**

“You're late,” declared an irritable and tied up Dooku as a long-limbed fifteen year old boy, carrying in his arms what looked like a hatchling of some dragon-bird, came tumbling into the Onderon rebel tent, however Dooku's irritation soon gave way to surprise when a dark shadow flew overhead (which quickly grew furious and vicious with the rebels when they had opened fire on the much larger and very wild dragon-bird); and when Dooku looked at his Padawan accusingly, he only received a cheeky grin before the boy dropped the hatchling in his master's lap and proceeded to untie the man.

**05: Son**

The only real tragedy of the Jedi was the fact that they were not permitted to form attachments with other beings, to do so would bring a dangerous risk to their self-control and focus and place the guardians in situations that could compromise their missions or the safety of the Republic and thus are forced to live lonely lives; but for Jedi Master Dooku, he would be damned to allow that one tenant of the Order to cost him the life of the only man he considered a son to be condemned to a life of servitude on some backwater world in the Outer Rim because the Jedi Council would not send a team to go rescue him, so he took it in his own hands (with the help of Jedi Tahl as well) and stealing into the night a shuttle to find his former Padawan.

**06: Hot**

The Master watched with a shake of his head as his young Padawan Learner stripped himself nearly bare of his entire vestments and robe to dive into the lukewarm water of the oasis just so he could escape the heat of the desert, and a small gasp and giggle beside him drew his attention away to the young woman they had been tasked to protect and who asked a second later with a mischievous look in her eyes, “Will you not join him, Master Jedi?”, and Dooku felt, at that moment, like she was visually undressing him to see what he might look like under his own sweat drenched robes.

**07: Friend**

Dooku could count the number of true friends he's had in his life on just one hand, and when he learned of that friend having fallen to a Sith Lord, did he finally feel truly alone in the galaxy and thus no longer felt that he needed to remain with the Jedi Order any longer; so when he tossed his lightsaber at the feet of the Jedi Council and renounced his commission as a Knight of the Order, he did not look back at those who had considered _him_ a friend.

**08: Floor**

The hard mat was growing irritatingly annoying to the young Padawan as he landed, face down upon it once more after he had his arse handed to him for who knew how many times that morning during his sparring match with the little green troll that was his master, but rather than remain on the floor and yield to the older being, Dooku stubbornly climbed to his feet and called his lightsaber back to him and with a puff of air to blow back his braid, he met the disappointed eyes of his master and said in a determined tone boarding on pride and anger, “Again.”

**09: Cheat**

When Lorian Nod had stolen the Sith Holocron from the Archives, Dooku knew exactly why the young Initiate had done it (the fear of being sent away to the Service Corps had also been on his mind as his thirteenth year drew closer), and he would have pitied his friend for trying to cheat his way into an apprenticeship if the young boy had not accused _him_ of stealing the ancient relic instead.

**10: Think**

Qui-Gon Jinn was a bright Padawan, this much Dooku learned in their first year when he had tasked the child to come up with a solution to a minor problem he had to resolve, but as the years passed and the boy grew, Dooku began to wonder if perhaps that one problem had drained the boy's ability to think at all when he found him waist deep in a bog, clinging onto a very thin branch that looked ready to snap and so Dooku stood on the solid path with his arms crossed and said; “Did not Master Yoda teach you to think before you leapt, Padawan?”

**11: Disgust**

As he lay on the cold, black floor in the industrial building deep within the automated part of the city planet, his focus completely gone as the pain wracking spasms caused by Sith Lightning jerked his body, the Count of Serenno and apprentice to the last Sith Lord felt disgusted at his inability to defend himself from his master's most powerful attack and began to wonder if perhaps he had made a mistake in pretending to accept the politician's offer to become his student and partner in the Grand Plan of the Sith, for how would he be able to defeat such power if he could not defend himself from it?

**12: Shelter**

There was a time when Dooku had called the Jedi Temple a safe haven and Coruscant his homeworld, but as he stared down at the city planet while the battle between Republic and Separatist forces raged all around his ship, he knew that he would never find either one a shelter for him again like he had long ago after returning from a harrowing mission or a long trip in the Outer Rim, for he was now nothing but a traitor to the people of this world and a fallen brother to the ancient order that had been his only family since he was four.

**13: Borrow**

When Qui-Gon had finally fully grown, both Master and Padawan often found themselves borrowing articles of clothing from each other whenever they were on a mission that caused some part of their attire to no longer be serviceable to them (or for some other reason or another), and on one such mission both men found themselves quickly changing into the others vestments and robes just so they could trick the primitive bandits that hunted them into chasing the Master rather than the injured Padawan; and once they had finished, Qui-Gon looked upon Dooku and commented with a cheeky grin, “Come along, Padawan.”

**14: Chair**

He had to give the boy credit for being stubbornly persistent in his quest to humiliate and defeat the one man who had, in turn, humiliated and defeated him a year prior, that Dooku found himself resorting to trickery just so he could keep his head and make off with the Supreme Chancellor and as he threw chair after chair, some very expensive looking gold platter and dinnerware in which two of the forks embedded themselves into Skywalker's mechanical arm, the only thing that was now between him and the boy's growing anger was a chair, of all things, rather than his skill with the lightsaber like he preferred and this irritated the Sith Lord to no end.

**15: Alter**

The Force was more powerful than he could have ever possibly imagined, so when the ancient Sith Holocron spoke of the Force being able to alter life, even one's own, to whatever he wanted within the limits of the lifeform, Darth Tyranus found himself wanting to know more for he had a desire to be young again and only in his youth (he was absolutely certain of this belief) could he have the strength and power to defeat his master without an apprentice to aid him, but when he inquired and demanded the gatekeeper of the holocron to tell him how, the ancient Sith inscribed onto the device simply laughed and mocked, “A Jedi seeking immortality?” and this angered the old Sith to the point that he crushed the secret into oblivion.

**16: Peace**

“There is no emotion, there is peace,” he recited the mantra for the hundredth time that evening as he attempted to meditate, but for the hundredth time peace eluded him as angry thoughts of what the Council had done to his former Padawan invaded his mind and crushed every serene feeling he had into a thousand pieces so that all that was left was the bitterness and grief he had felt upon hearing the news of Qui-Gon's passing and an insidious idea slowly creeping into his mind as he toyed with the idea of killing the Sith Master so he could avenge the man that had been a son to him in all but blood, which soon turned to the idea of seeking revenge against the Council instead by seeking out said Sith Master to learn from.

**17: Beach**

There were two things he had been able to remember of his homeworld, Serenno, during his life as a Jedi, one of those things being Serennian roses in a garden he remembered playing in as a child and the other were the calming shores of the beach to the west in which he recalled picking up a seashell to listen with fascination as an ocean roared from within it; but when he stepped out onto the marble stonework as he disembarked from the shuttle, new memories of a four year old child assaulted him as he gazed upon the vast grounds of his family estate.

**18: True**

“Traitor,” the Padawan of his Padawan had called him moments before after Dooku had tried to persuade the young man to join his cause and although he had spoken the honest to the Force truth about everything he had said, Obi-Wan Kenobi refused to believe him that a Sith Lord had found it's way into power within the very establishment that the Jedi Knight swore to defend and Dooku truly wished that his friend and the young man's master, Qui-Gon, was here with him for he now understood that it would only be that fallen Jedi Master's word in which Kenobi would believe in as the truth.

**19: Crazy**

Of all the hair-brain ideas that his friend, Lorian, could have come up with to entertain themselves during the changing of the week before they had to resume their studies again, Dooku would have said 'no' to his latest one if he had known that it would result in them ending up in a trash compactor at the bottom of the Temple with an amused Master Yoda smiling down at them as they climbed out and saying, much to his embarrassment, “Discovered a wonderful smell, you two have,” and from that day forward, Dooku swore he would not endure such humiliation again.

**20: Love**

They had been in the Room of a Thousand Fountains when it had happened unexpectedly, and completely throwing the regal Jedi Master off guard because of it, that it would take him some time later to finally comprehend what exactly had happened between he and Madame Jocasta Nu after she had tenderly placed a loving kiss on his lips and he responded with a passion he had not realized had built up inside him for _her_.

**21: New**

The two silvery hilt pieces enclosed the crimson crystal with a snap and a twist, and a weathered, elderly hand with long fingers slowly gripped from the air the newly completed lightsaber to be carefully turned over between both hands as intense brown eyes gazed upon the craftsmanship and as he did, Dooku could feel the power emanating from the artificial crystal within just before he thumbed the ignition switch and with the blood-red glow illuminating his dark surroundings and bathing him in the new light that both personified the new path he had stepped upon and the New Order he would help bring about to the galaxy, did he finally feel free of his old life.

**22: Beggar**

He knew how strong Qui-Gon Jinn was in the Living Force and how that affinity often caused him to pick up a stray here and there on their missions, but to see several little beggars run up to the tall and compassionate Jedi Knight with smiles of joy and excitement at his return and asking for stories as they crowded him in a close ring of grubby hands and ill-kept rags, Jedi Master Dooku could not help but smile and accept this fact about his former Padawan and prayed that the Force would grant the Jedi a long life just so he could continue to bring such happiness, however briefly, to the children of a war torn society.

**23: Sick**

Dooku hated the Healer's Ward with such a passion that when he had come down with the Iridonian Fever, he purposely neglected to inform anyone of his illness and digitally requested for a few days of downtime to recover in the secluded confines of his personal quarters, believing that he and the Force could deal with it; however after four days of misery and forgetting about the dinner date he had with a certain Archivist, it was a concerned Madame Nu who found him and admitted him to the Ward amidst much protesting and feverish nonsense.

**24: Bewitching**

Dathomir was a planet he did not want to return to ever again and no crashed training ship, Master Yoda or even Jocasta could convince him to do so, especially after he found himself nearly enslaved by the strong willed witches riding armored rancors and one of them had tried to charm him into obedience and to her bed even though it was plainly obvious that Madame Nu had laid claim to him for his sake, and the only way he could get out of his predicament was to rescue Sister Talzin from a band of Nightsisters and promise her a lock of his hair.

**25: Cancer**

The corruption within the Galactic Senate had festered for far too long that it had become a terminal cancer to the great establishment that he had loved and he knew that it could not be cleansed of it by conventional politics, so like a doctor, Count Dooku planned on taking a surgical knife to the Republic in order to remove that cancerous disease that was the Senate and his first step toward healing the galaxy would be to announce to that very same Senate of his and two thousand other systems of their intent to secede from the Galactic Republic, and with a confident smirk he stepped onto the holoplate and began his speech of secession, “Representatives of the Galactic Republic, I come before you today...”


	2. 26 - 50

**26: Pickpocket**

Although it was something he did not like to do, sometimes picking the pocket of some unsuspecting employee of a facility he was trying to get in to in order to solve the current mystery or rescue a person he was meant to be protecting, was an absolute necessity that he could live with; and when Komari Vosa, his latest padawan, had spotted him deftly filching the security card off of a Republic Senator so he could break into that man's office and find the files he needed to expose him, she nearly begged for him to teach her how to do it.

**27: Reverse**

It was said that Jedi could not be chemically influenced and it was partly true when they were aware of what was happening to them and they had the Force to dispose of the intoxicating chemicals from their system, something, apparently, Komari Vosa had hoped he would not notice until he was well under the influence of the drug she had spiked his drink with, however when he had noticed that something was not right the moment his Padawan became inappropriately intimate with him and he was responding in a way he only reserved for Jocasta, he realized what his apprentice had done and thus purged himself of the aphrodisiac, and at that point his demeanor and character had undertaken such a reversal that if she had not pleaded for his forgiveness he would not have seen the fear he had instilled into her.

**28: Deliver**

When he and Qui-Gon had accepted the Council's mission some years after Xanatos, of all the things he had expected to encounter on the long term undercover investigation into the assassination of House Vane's patriarch on Valahari, delivering the newborn son of Viscount Harko Vane and Elodore Vane in a mountain cabin, had not been among the things he thought he would be doing while protecting the royal family from the bounty hunters intent on finishing off what they had started, and when Elodore had offered him the chance to hold her son and name him, the regal Jedi Master was delivered speechless for a long time until he whispered to the squirming bundle in his arms his name, "Tofen."

**29: Arrival**

Master Dooku disliked spaceports for the simple reason that they were always crowded, with the exception of the most remote star systems, and filled to the brim with alien species, of which only a handful he could name, trying to jostle about and reach their terminals, so that every time he arrived at one of these infernal places, he always exercised his position as a Jedi ambassador to get in and out of the places as quickly as possible before he could be accosted by the space goers demanding his help for some reason or another, however this one time he was not quick enough as a pair of Wookiees intercepted him and in their snarling and growling language, politely requested his assistance in helping them rescue their son from Trandoshan slavers before they could make off with him on their starship, and how could he refuse when the Living Force demanded him to help?

**30: Fall**

He had never been tempted by the Darkside of the Force throughout his entire life (not even when he had nearly murdered Lorian Nod), so when he faced the very incarnation of that aspect of the Force and was given no choice except to turn or die, the Jedi Master that he had once been would have been appalled at how far he had fallen from grace and how deeply he willingly plunged into the darkness (and lying to himself that it was because he had been under the duress of Sith Lightning sapping his very strength and life from him).

**31: Knife**

A lightsaber was a Jedi's life, but Dooku knew from experience that a Jedi could not depend on having a lightsaber at hand to save his life, so when he and his second Padawan found themselves saber-less, bound and imprisoned, the Jedi Master reached down into his dark boot and produced a thin vibrodagger from the hidden sheath inside and said to his surprised apprentice, "Always have a contingency weapon, Padawan."

**32: Torn**

Dooku felt torn between his feelings for Viscountess Elodore Vane of Valahari, and his duty to both the galaxy and his master, so much so that when he gave Ventress her instructions, a part of him prayed to the Force that the Rattataki witch would fail in her task; and when the Viscountess discovered the truth months later and declared that he would forever be banished from Valahari on pain of death, the former Jedi Master and now Sith Lord admitted to himself that he was having regrets in serving Sidious and perhaps it was time for him to severe his ties and return home, if he could go home that is.

**33: Danger**

The problem about being the Dooku and Qui-Gon team was that trouble always seemed to find them no matter where they went, who they were with, or what kind of mission they had undertaken; somehow they would anger some warlord or dignitary with their actions or diplomatic solutions and thus were often in danger of being assaulted by the current planet's most ruthless thugs brave enough to face a pair of Jedi, so much so that Master Dooku insisted that at least one of them remained alert when they left the star systems and that paranoia had never left him even after the Dooku and Qui-Gon team had been broken up with Qui-Gon's knighting.

**34: Neutral**

"Master Dooku is considered a fair and just man when it comes to settling disputes between disagreeing parties, so you may rest assured, Senator Kalitrax, that he will remain neutral throughout this whole affair," explained the Senator of Bakura while said discussed Jedi stood off to the side with a cool expression and his arms folded into the sleeves of his cloak, waiting patiently for all parties involved to accept his presence and the help he could offer.

**35: Mate**

There were times during the war he would admit to himself, and in front of no one, that he longed to return home to the familiarity of the grandiose halls and serene chambers of the Jedi Temple but not because he missed the comforting gardens and peaceful meditation rooms (something he could easily find replacements anywhere in the galaxy), but rather he missed the company of those that had been friendly acquaintances, crèche mates and _her_.

**36: Fly**

“How come _I_ never get to drive?” asked a perturbed eighteen year old Qui-Gon Jinn as he and Master Dooku climbed into the speeder, with Dooku taking the pilot seat and Qui-Gon reluctantly and disappointingly claimed his usual seat beside his master all the while watching the man as he waited for the answer and when Dooku had merged the vehicle into Coruscanti traffic, did he finally get that answer and it was not one he liked and retorted defensively, “How can I fly recklessly if you never let me drive?!”

**37: Loud**

The Republic Senate had roared in outrage to Jedi Master Dooku's accusations and disgust with the corruption within their ranks and over the matter of how the many senators and representatives purposely used the Jedi Order to swell their own pockets with credits without a care for the men and women who faithfully served the Republic or the innocents whom they trampled upon, and if Dooku had thought the Senate had been incredibly loud, he had been mistaken when he had raised his own voice at the Jedi High Council hours later when they decreed he would be censored and confined to the Temple for a duration of six months or until the political mess he had caused with the Senate had quieted down.

**38: Touch**

The two lightsaber duelists circled each other, sizing the other before the younger one twirled her twin blue blades in anticipation of the older man's first move, but her impatience and eagerness to start the duel already caused her to lose the match before she even knew it and as the master continued to be patient he was soon rewarded with an aggressive lunge from his student; and viridian green and cerulean blue clashed against each other in a swift but sharp dance of deadly grace for one, two, three strikes before the old man's green blade was just centimeters from touching the young woman's throat and her two blades held wide at either side of her, “This is why I dislike Jar'Kai, Padawan. It has no finesse and is easy to exploit with Makashi.”

**39: Seek**

Count Dooku quietly strode into the Jedi Temple wearing the traditional robes of the Jedi, he made no eye contact with any of his former brethren (despite the fact that he had the hood hiding half of his face), and made his way through the halls toward the Jedi Archives while keeping his senses alert for any of the people he knew that would recognize his presence and in particular for the one person he did not wish to see this day even though he knew he would not be able to avoid her entirely once he stepped into her domain and sought to delete the information he was after, for once he encountered her he knew he might not be able to bring himself to hurt her when she started questioning why he was there.

**40: Argue**

When Qui-Gon had finally hit the rebellious stage in his teenage years, Master Dooku swore he was sorely tempted at times to embrace the Darkside and put the fear of authority back into the boy if it meant avoiding the many arguments they shared on missions; today was no different as the regal Jedi Master watched as his Padawan stormed off in front of the delegates of Alderaan and leaving him fuming inside and pondering whether he could get away with murdering his own Padawan, but just as quickly as the sinister thoughts came, Dooku crushed them, reminding himself that he could never harm the boy regardless of how angry he was (besides, he would get back at the boy later for his disrespect in the form of making him escort the Alderaanian Prince to a gala).

**41: Work**

The two padawans stared in dismay at the ruined training salon and battle droids before a growing Dooku sighed heavily and reached down for the bucket and brush and beckoned his friend and co-conspirator in this mess, Jocasta, to take up the other bucket and get started on cleaning the charred walls and floors, muttering all the while at his own stupidity for trying to be clever and get out of his chores so he could do something for a friend; but as the morning wore on and the work became tedious and his mood grew worse, he was embarrassingly shocked when said friend gave him a peck on the cheek and said quietly, “Thank you for trying.”

**42: Sink**

An older Jedi Master Dooku and Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn stood back to back with their lightsabers drawn, warily eying their opponents of the final tier for the Cresh bracket as they stepped out onto the arena mat, and Dooku was confident that they would win over Sora Bulq and his chosen partner and face the winners of the Grek bracket to win the Annual Lightsaber Tournament, but as Mace Windu stepped out onto the mat and ignited his purple bladed lightsaber and held it in a high guard, both Master and Knight glanced at each other with a sinking feeling, it was Qui-Gon who spoke first, “I have a bad feeling about this.”

**43: Joke**

When Qui-Gon and his friends had tried to cheer him up after the failed mission to Anison, they were beside themselves on how to go about accomplishing it until one of them got the brilliant idea to tell him jokes and so, knowing he wasn't going to get rid of them easily, Dooku humored his Padawan and his friends as they sat around in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, half-listening to their ridiculous sense of humor until Qui-Gon performed a decent impression of Master Yoda walking with his cane and threatening to whack them with it if they didn't mind the Code, and although it did cause his lips to twitch slightly into a smile, it was only when the real Master Yoda had revealed himself behind the younglings (threatening to do the very same thing to them if they didn't make themselves useful elsewhere), that finally brightened his day long enough to make him smile.

**44: Stuck**

Being stranded on a remote planet, inside a pirate-infested fortress and bound to two of his enemies was not his idea of how he planned on manipulating the galaxy into accepting their future Sith Masters; and when those two enemies started making barbs at his age and physical prowess, he was certain that the Force was a cruel mistress for sticking him with _these_ two particular Jedi, “I would kill you _both_ if I did not have to drag your bodies.”

**45: Animal**

When he learned that the beast who had slain his Padawan had survived Obi-wan Kenobi, there was nothing in the galaxy at that moment that Dooku wanted more than to show that animal what a true master of the Force was capable of in a lightsaber duel and to avenge his fallen friend, so when Sidious had commanded him to deal with the returned Zabrak, he eagerly (perhaps too eagerly) agreed to take care of it personally despite the warnings his master gave him to not underestimate Maul; and when he finally faced the horned and tattooed nightmare, he deliberately and slowly drew his lightsaber into the traditional Makashi salute and guard and snarled, “This will be a day long remembered, _monster_.”

**46: Pray**

He was not a religious man, not in the sense where persons believed in some higher intelligent entity, but as his twelve year old apprentice lay dying in his arms after a group of mercenaries hired by Srulla the Hutt had ambushed them in the streets of Caluula City, Jedi Knight Dooku found himself asking both the Force and whatever deities there might be in the Universe to spare his Padawan, even as he poured every ounce of the Force and strength into the boy to try and knit closed the blaster wound he had suffered, and desperately wished that the boy had not spoken for Dooku realized he was not ready to lose his first padawan, “There is no death, there is only the Force, Master Dooku.”

**47: Kill**

The first time he had killed a person he had been fifteen and under the tutelage of Master Thame Cerulian and on a scholarly mission with Master Joyce D'Lur and her padawan Jocasta Nu, a mission that was suppose to be as simple (and rather boring up until the shooting started) as digging in the mud for the lost Jedi enclave, except someone neglected to tell the local raiders that and so after it was all over, a young Dooku found himself standing over the smoking remains of one of those raiders with a pale and sickly face with the urge to empty the contents of his stomach, but a friendly hand on his shoulder and a worried smile from his fellow Padawan kept him from embarrassing himself.

**48: Light**

Here was his former master, telling him (in his own eccentric way of giving wisdom and teaching a lesson, so that it would lead the recipient to eventually draw the same conclusions that his master was trying to convey and make the _student_ learn from their own wisdom), that the Dark was only quicker, easier than the Light, and as Master Yoda pretended to be a sinister being, which disturbed Count Dooku on so many levels, demanding to know what the Darkside could give him that the Light could not, the former Master knew, once more, that he was that Padawan again as he drew the conclusions that the Darkside could not give anything that which the Light already offered and had Kenobi and Skywalker not shown up when they had, Dooku was certain he would have accepted his Master's hand in friendship and trust.

**49: Cold**

Ilum was unbearably cold and for the umpteenth time he wondered why the Jedi had to choose these crystal caves for their Padawans to find their lightsaber crystal in when there were plenty of similar caves throughout the galaxy and on much warmer planets than this place, and as he thought of the curiosity while standing within said cave looking for his own crystal, the answer came to him in the form of an apparition, "Only here the Force is strongest, youngling, as are your doubts and fears."

**50: Affair**

He had a secret that none of the Jedi Council knew about, it wasn't a dirty secret like it normally would have been for a politician had he been one, but it was a secret nonetheless and just as scandalous amongst the Jedi as it would be for a Senator, for it was forbidden for Jedi, much less two, to have a secret affair between them and the two Jedi Masters involved did not care that they were breaking one of the highest tenants of their Order, because they felt their love was _not_ wrong.


	3. 51-75

**51: Restaurant**

Jedi Master Dooku stared at the atrocious architecture of the tiny restaurant that somehow managed to be tucked away between the sky rises of Coruscant and wondered how something like Dex's Diner could exist in Galactic City, a capitol city that was renowned for the Senate Rotunda, the Jedi Temple, 500 Republica, and the Galactica Opera House, and so he looked to his former Padawan beside him and gave the younger man a scrupulous look, "Are you certain about the edibility of the food from this... _place_?"

**52: Opera**

They sat in the dark of the show box, watching in silence the Alderaanian opera play out in all it's grandiose and splendor, with it's loud orchestra and powerful singers, and the actors reenacting the familiar tale of Jedi Revan and his lover Bastila Shan (though they knew, in truth, she was his guardian at the time), and when the lament was sung in Revan's name, so moved were the two that Master Dooku did not register the hand that had grasped his own until Madame Nu had tried to move it away but got only as far as an inch before his captured it, and looking upon her, he swore he saw her blush in the dark from his thumb lightly caressing the palm of her hand as he smiled at her and if they had not been in such a public setting, he would have leaned over to kiss her so therefore she had to settle with his lips tenderly pressed to her hand, his eyes twinkling with promised mischievous later.

**53: Wait**

The worse part about a battle plan was the waiting, Master Dooku surmised as he lay prone in the mud overlooking a canyon from a ledge while it rained all around him, soaking into his Jedi vestments, his boots, his hair, his skin, even his very bones and when he stole a glance to his companion beside him, he felt comforted at the thought that Qui-Gon was equally as miserable as he while they waited for the rebels to walk into their trap.

**54: Patient**

Count Dooku had to give credit to the Sith for the thousand year long restraint they had imposed upon themselves, that he found it more amusing at the irony of how the Jedi had always preached that their ancient rivals were ruled by their passions and therefore those passions would destroy them, and yet here he knelt before one of these Sith and he could not help but think that it is the Jedi who are ruled by their passions for this Sith, although reeked of the Darkside, was in far more control of himself than half the Jedi he had known, and the patience that radiated off of him could rival even Master Yoda's.

**55: Crime**

The two Jedi Knights stood back to back with their lightsaber hilts in hand but unignited as security forces of the planet they were on surrounded them with blasters drawn and wary but determined looks on their equine faces, and when the older Jedi demanded to know what was going on, a Nazzar wearing the insignia of a captain stepped through the circle and answered, "Masters Dooku and Jinn, by the order of the Praefacts you are hereby placed under arrest for the regicide of His Majesty, King Yrrk Jazit and conspiring with Drrn Kallat to spread blasphemy against the _Ulizra_. Resist and you will be executed on the spot," and the two Knights glanced at each other in shock, more out of surprise that the King was dead rather than that they were being framed for the crime.

**56: Choke**

The thug's strangle hold around his neck was becoming unbearable as black and white spots began to form on the edges of his vision while he reached out for his fallen lightsaber, but no matter how hard he tried to focus on calling the unlit blade to his hand (the most he could make it do was budge a centimeter) he could not concentrate while the very life was being squeezed from him and if it had not been for the rock that came sailing in from the side and hitting the thug hard in his temple, the Jedi Knight would have spent the next hour recovering his dignity after passing out and convincing Qui-Gon not to say a word to anyone that the boy had to come to his Master's rescue _again_.

**57: Fever***

When Qui-Gon had fallen ill to some disease he had contracted from some sick beast on their last mission and the fever had risen dangerously close to being fatal, Jedi Knight Yan Dooku was fraught with fear over the thought that he was going to lose his _first_ Padawan because the child was compelled to obey the Will of the Living Force at any moment and Dooku prayed that his last words to the boy would not be words of scorn and punishment.

**58: Summer**

Coruscant was not known for its seasons due to the planet's temperature being regulated by the gigantic space mirrors in orbit, and only when those mirrors were misaligned did the city planet endure a very long summer season, so when Master Dooku (with a smiling Qui-Gon still grasping a green crystal) stepped off the shuttle and into the unbearable heat, immediately he wanted to return to Ilum where it was much cooler and not caring that the planet was an ice ball in comparison.

**59: Eat**

He disliked eating in public simply not because he was uncomfortable around others, that he could tolerate, but rather having to watch dozens of different species attempt to eat their own meals in so many different and strange ways in comparison to humans and human-like races, that one becomes put off by their own meal and can not stomach the thought of eating anything after having watched someone such as Master Vabetyne rip into a thick mutton like his savage Barabel ancestors.

**60: Thirst**

There was a lesson to be learned about the Darkside and one Dooku had learned far too late, and that lesson to be learned had to do with tasting just a smidgen of the dark power and like a death stick addict craving for more of the despicable drug, a taster of the Darkside ended up thirsting for more and more and never truly realizing how far they have fallen until the Darkside had completely consumed them, and even then they still hungered, they still thirst until death claimed them.

**61: Chance**

"Nothing happens by chance," Master Dooku had told a young Qui-Gon Jinn as the boy picked himself up from the dirty street after having endured a slap to the face by a Dug whom had grown angry at his interference, "Everything is connected through the Living Force and events occur through cause and effect. Where one event happens, everything surrounding it is effected like a stone being tossed into a pond and the ripples spreading outward from the epicenter, acting as the result of the cause and therefore upsetting the balance of the pond as each ripple impacts against other things in that pond and creating more ripples from each impact. Therefore, we who are strongest in the Living Force, must be careful in how we respond to these ripples or we can further unbalance the harmony that is the pond."

**62: Appear**

"Why have you come," the former Jedi inquired of the ghostly figure that stood in his manor's bedchamber, after having suffered the fright of his life when his dead Padawan had materialized out of thin air with a question on his incorporeal lips of "Why did you join him?" and Dooku could not bring himself to face that specter of the past and answer him for he had forgotten his reasons and knew not why now, only that he must now stay the course and finish what he had started.

**63: Whisper**

He had not heard the subtle whispers in the Force while he had fought Kenobi and Skywalker, nor had he felt the familiar presence of his old student when he faced off Master Yoda, but as he sat alone in the back of his ship to meditate and prepare himself for his meeting with his Master, he heard _and_ felt Qui-Gon Jinn as the specter of his past asked somberly, "Have you lost all faith in the Force that you would give _him_ those plans, Master?"

**64: Day**

It was one of those days that Master Dooku fervently wished that he had put his foot down with the first stray that his new and young Padawan had brought back with him the first time so many years ago, and yet despite his misgivings about the animals and the plants (though he could make an exception when it came to the carnivorous ones) that Qui-Gon always seemed to find, he still could not tell the boy no, not even now as he sat in the Healer's Ward sporting a sprained and swollen ankle and staring impassively at his apprentice and the culprit for his present misery in his Padawan's arm, a culprit that squeaked and happily lavished the boy with enthusiastic licks without a clue as to how much trouble it would have been in if his Padawan hadn't cheekily commented, "At least he didn’t try to eat you this time, Master."

**65: Scream**

There were times he wanted to scream his frustration, to rant, vent, yell; anything but release his emotions into the Force like he had been taught by his masters and when he was finally faced with such an opportunity he could not bring himself to commit such a breach of etiquette, that instead of screaming to release his frustration like he has long desired, he found himself laughing and did not care about the strange looks he received from his fellow political conspirators for he was amused by the irony of the lessons learned from long ago and how they kept him from doing something unbecoming of a Count of Serenno.

**66: Fail**

If someone could describe the way Knight Dooku appeared as he was told at how incredibly he had failed over the matter of protecting the dignitary from the raiders, Qui-Gon could picture his master as a feral nexu with his fur standing on end, ready to pounce on the thing that was offending him so, and that if he had not put a gentle hand on the older Jedi's arm, Qui-Gon knew he would have been given a new master as his first was expelled from the Order for murder.

**67: Confused**

Padawan Dooku was confused by the conundrum that was the very horrifying fact that he could not feel the Force or the familiar presence of his master as he lay face down in the mud with his hands bound behind his back while Zygerrian slavers chatted away about the latest skyhopper model, and wondered with equal horror at what these beasts had done to him and if his master would come and rescue him, then realized with just as much horror at the thought of his master seeing him in such an embarrassing state that he swore he would save himself first before his master could, provided he could get the Force back that is.

**68: Smile**

Count Dooku had not truly smiled in over twenty years, not since before Galidraan, and so when he had been presented the solar sailor by Archduke Poggle as a gift, he felt a genuine smile grace his lips for the first time in a long time as he admired the graceful lines and exotic antiquity of the ship in all it's splendor and glory.

**69: Come**

"Wait, Master Yoda!" exclaimed an out of breath Dooku, wondering in amazement how such an old Jedi could move so swiftly and leave him panting in his wake, so when he looked up the rocky hill and saw the mirth in the wizened troll's visage as he waited on the Padawan to come and keep up, the young boy decided he would never accuse the master of being slow again.

**70: Alone**

"What are we but alone," Dooku whispered as he stared solemnly at the retreating back of the one person he had thought would come away with him after he had made his intentions to resign from the Order official, but he knew deep down that she would not have followed while she felt that some good could still be done in the galaxy as a Jedi and although his heart felt betrayed by her choice, he could not blame her.

**71: Fast**

The first time he had sparred with Master Yoda he had been but a Padawan Learner and so the master had gone easy on him, however the next time they had sparred the little Jedi had been in good humor and he knew the master had held back even then, but now, he knew why Yoda had never given him his all despite asking him to in past matches, the ancient Jedi was too fast even for him and Dooku was wishing he was fighting anyone else but _him_.

**72: Slow**

It was a shock when he came to realize that he was not the young Jedi he use to be, when he stared at the blood dripping from his hand as it ran down from the deep cut in his right arm and into the grooves of his lightsaber hilt from being a fraction too slow to avoid the Mando's vibroblade and he reluctantly admitted to Komari Vosa, "I'm getting too old for this."

**73: Return**

Sixty years ago, Master Thame had said _they_ would return but the Jedi scoffed at the idea, then thirty years ago Master Dooku began repeating Thame's warnings and like his first teacher, the Council wrote his predictions off as paranoia, ten years later his Padawan encountered one of _them_ and it took his death for the Jedi to finally admit that _they_ had returned, but by then it was too late and the former Jedi Master turned away from the glass encased lightsabers, finding no humor in the irony that one of the Jedi who had tried to warn them of _their_ return had become that which he had warned against.

**74: Fired**

Master Dooku stood at the top of the battlements and observed, with a bad feeling wrenching his gut, as the several thousand warriors beyond the defensive walls of the ancient fortress fired themselves up into a frenzy with battle shouts and clamorous banging of their weaponry upon armor and the ground, and Dooku knew at that moment that tonight was going to be a living hell for the Jedi and the planetary defenders.

**75: Positive**

When the private test results had come back positive and she had quietly told him the ill-timed news of the consequence that resulted from the one night they had given in to their desires and passions, Master Dooku was positively left speechless and neither he nor Madame Nu knew what to do about the child that now grew within her and both feared what the Council might do if they ever found out, thoughts of being expelled or the child taken from them plagued their, but mostly Master Dooku's, minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * A shout out to Kynstar's “One Lesson Too Many”


	4. 76-100

  1. **Baby**



When the Serennian mid-wife had given him the squirming bundle of new life so she could tend to the child's mother, Master Dooku stood frozen as he stared down at the baby boy in his arms, unsure what to do or say to the newly born infant, and when tiny hands reached up to play at the locks that hung over his shoulder and the boy squealed a delightful giggle as he batted the strands, Dooku met the boy's innocent gaze and smiled proudly at him as words finally came to the new father, "My son."

  1. **Upset**



He had never been upset before in all the decades he has lived, he hadn't truly been upset when his childhood friend had betrayed him, but when the grief from the loss of his first apprentice (that bright star in the night sky he could turn to and navigate his way back from the darkness) began to overwhelm his calm and stoic exterior, it only took the gentle touch of Jocasta Nu's hand upon his arm to break the walls he had built around himself and force him to admit that he truly was human after all and that he really regretted in failing to make amends with Qui-Gon Jinn before the Force took him far too soon.

  1. **Kitchen**



When the sixty year old Jedi Master heard a loud pop quickly followed by a curse coming from the flat's kitchenette, Dooku went to investigate and discovered a sixteen year old Komari Vosa, and the stove, covered in a reddish spice, glaring dangerously at the jar that had fallen from the cabinet before her expression changed to despondency at seeing her master witness her failed attempt to make him dinner, however rather than chastise her, the regal Master merely smiled and went over to help her clean up and start over, and as he did so, he could not but help notice the flush of color to her face and he knew it was _not_ because of mortification.

  1. **Winter**



He had been four when he was taken away from his parents and although he remembered little of that day in his life, something about the first snow of a planet's winter season left him despondent and remembering that day every time, that he eventually grew to dislike winter and the first snowfall no matter what planet he was on, even Ilum became a place he loathed.

  1. **Ignorant**



"Ignorance beguiles the ignorant," Master Thame Cerulian lectured to a thirteen year old Dooku as the much older Corellian Jedi handed the boy a set of dusty tomes from the more restricted section of the archives, and as Thame continued his lecture on the second line of the Code, the more books he gave to the Padawan until Dooku could not take any more without dropping what he had, thus he interrupted his Master's lesson and cheekily commented grumpily, "There is no Padawan, there is only a book carrier."

  1. **Fool**



"Why are we following this old fool?" commented the disconcerted dignitary as he and an amused Qui-Gon Jinn followed his now older, former master through the prison sewers and Dooku looked back with a dirty scowl and answered, "Who is the more foolish, the fool or the one who follows him?"

  1. **Afraid**



Count Dooku feared little and of the things he could name that he did fear he could claim we're only three things, betrayal, failure and the Sith Master; but now as he scrambled frantically and very ungracefully away from the abominations that mindlessly craved for the living flesh of Force-sensitives, Count Dooku could add yet one more fear to his repertoire of things to be afraid of: undead Jedi.

  1. **Prison**



Humiliation was an emotion he disliked the most, it left him feeling angry and out of control, so when he was dragged from the cell he had found himself in because he had been too slow to react to the threat on his flank, he had no qualms in redirecting his anger and hatred on his captors, thus before the Republic clonetroopers could transfer him from the makeshift prison to the shuttle that awaited for him that would take him back to Coruscant and the Jedi Temple, he had his binders off and with hands gesturing in clawed talons, he savored the cries of panic and gurgles of dying men as he choked the very life out of them.

  1. **Sex**



The two Jedi knew what they were doing was considered taboo, not the act itself but the feelings of attachment that led to the act, however neither he nor Jocasta cared at that moment as the last article of evening, theater attire fell to the floor and they allowed themselves to indulge in that which was forbidden to their kind, their love equally as strong as their sensitivity in the Force and perhaps it was because of the Force that they felt everything in the world was right at that moment.

  1. **Hate**



He hated Anakin Skywalker simply because the boy was treated as the savior of the galaxy long before he even saved it, thus the unruly man-child's unbecoming behavior for a Jedi were overlooked or forgiven with a simple slap on the hand, that such treatment would never have been offered to him (and hadn't either) had he done half the things that the Chosen One had committed, so he hated the boy with all his passion and knew he would take delight in knocking the young Knight down several pegs before slaying him, satisfying himself and proving to his master once and for all that raw power was nothing in comparison to finesse and grace.

  1. **Alarm**



"Master! Get up, hurry or we will miss it," exclaimed his nine year old Padawan, his third apprentice and youngest thus far, and when Master Dooku simply rolled over and away from the boy, groaning and allowing an epithet to escape his lips about over-excited Padawan's resembling annoying alarms, he was not prepared as the boy leapt and landed painfully onto him, scolding him to get up, "Maaaaster! We are _missing_ the comet shower!"

  1. **Genius***



Count Dooku glared at the Viceroy as the Neimoidian gaped at him open mouthed after having been caught viewing a rather comical holovid from YouHolo that both poked fun at the Count and General Grievous while at the same time supporting the Separatist cause, and when he walked away after making sure the alien was well and intimidated, he barely heard Gunray mutter under his breath to Hako "...not sure I agree with the vidder anymore that Dooku is the genius and Grievous is insane."

  1. **Negative**



His opinion on non-humans was rather negative in his final decades of life, he hadn't always disliked the alien races or held such a low opinion on them, being a Jedi did not allow room for such a line of thought, however as he grew older and the more of the disgraceful behavior he encountered that set them apart from humans, the more he became discouraged to show tolerance and understanding, that eventually he came to believe that humans would not sink so low to commit such acts of disgrace toward each other and therefore were the ideal race to govern the galaxy.

  1. **Flood**



He wasn't sure if he should be angry or amused at Qui-Gon when he found the boy struggling with one of his animals in the lavatory that was presently flooded with water from an overflowing tub; however when the boy looked up and gave him a wary grin, he lost both his grip on the animal and his balance and went crashing into the tub with a great splash and when the Master, taking pity on the boy, made the mistake of going over and giving him a hand up, his own boots slipped on the floor and Dooku became as equally soaked as his Padawan, but once several seconds had passed with Qui staring at his indigent scowl, the boy started laughing, and even Dooku, a moment later, could not help but find the situation ridiculous.

  1. **Bomb**



There was only a split second warning in the Force before the dignitary stage splintered into a thousand pieces and flames and smoke belched upward from underneath, but that split second had been just enough for the two Jedi Masters and their Padawans to carry those they were protecting out of harms way, however it was a split second too late for Padawan Dooku to leap far enough to keep himself from becoming engulfed in fire instead .

  1. **Hospital**



The hospital doctors said he would live, that he had only suffered some burns to his legs and back but he would be pained for the rest of his life, however a young Padawan Dooku, stubbornly attempted to walk to prove them wrong and soon became dismayed at the thought of being unable to move with such agility and speed again, an endurance that Ataru required, and said as much to Master Yoda who in turn replied, "Require little movement, Makashi does. Better for you, it would be. Better control, it would give you and become less stubborn and foolish you would."

  1. **Trap**



The trap had sprung and Count Dooku watched as the Kenobi and Skywalker team rushed head long into it knowing perfectly well that it was a trap and for a moment the Count was reminded of another Master and Padawan team that had done the very same thing he witnessed now, equally as foolish and courageous, and quite eager for action and adventure despite the fact that Jedi were not suppose to crave these things, but perhaps being a Jedi was a trap in itself as well for that was all there is in a typical life of a Jedi.

  1. **Celebrate**



How Qui-Gon had managed to keep the party, though if you could call two guests a party, a secret, Master Dooku could not say; however when he had entered the flat he and Qui-Gon shared and he was greeted with a joyous 'Surprise!', he was speechless for several long seconds for no one has ever bothered to celebrate his Lifeday, not since the days of the crèche and Lorian, and being reminded of that pirate turned his shock into a scowl and much to the confusion of Qui-Gon, Tahl and Jocasta, he spun on his heel and slowly _fled_.

  1. **Old**



He was old by human standards, but he moved like a man half his age, so he did not like to think that he was old, he certainly did not require or need the aid of a staff like his first master had nor did he use a cane like his second master, both Jedi who were far older than him, and in the case of Master Yoda, several centuries older, and even then he knew they could defy the logic of the universe and move like the young when they wanted to, but now as he fought both Kenobi and Skywalker aboard the _Invisible Hand_ , he was beginning to feel his age as his body tired and he drew on the Force more and more to give him the strength to defeat these two Jedi and he feared that it might not be enough.

  1. **Disappear**



For ten years he had lived in darkness and obscurity and often wondered if his old master and companions cared enough about him to wonder what had become of him after he had disappeared from the galactic stage, that if they would come looking for him to see if he was well, and when they had not even made the attempt to even leave a message at his Serenno estate, it was the final nail in the coffin of their betrayal and he was now completely devoted to his new master and the Grand Plan.

  1. **Death**



The first time he came to realize that Jedi were not invincible and the Force was not all powerful, happened on his seventeenth Lifeday when Master Thame Cerulian had passed into the Force in the middle of the night after seventy-six long years of service to the Jedi Order, and a young Dooku was wary in becoming Master Yoda's apprentice, fearing that Death would claim the old troll before he could complete his own trials and he would become the charity Padawan.

  1. **Myth**



His entire training had been around the history and lore of the Jedi and Sith, and although he had come to loathe his apprenticeship under Thame Cerulian, he would come to thank the old Corellian's ghost decades later when he went looking for the myth of the Dark Reaper and found it on a lost Sith world.

  1. **Wealthy**



When he first came into his family's vast fortune, he had not known what to do with it all, for as long as he could remember he had been poor with only a monthly allowance given to him by the Order; and when he finally got over of having lived such a spartan life, the first thing he had purchased was a private estate away from his family's land and the workers to renovate one of it's towers into a museum to honor and house the eleven lightsaber hilts of the Jedi he had lost at the Battle of Galidraan.

  1. **Drugged**



Master Dooku squinted at the bright light shining overhead, he did not recognize where he was, his vision blurred by whatever cocktail his captors had given him (he was certain he was a prisoner even though he does not recall ever being captured, in fact the last thing he remembered was talking to his Padawan about something to do with something he couldn't even recall right now), but that did not stop him from rolling out of the bed he was in (and quite befuddled as to why he wasn't strapped down and thinking the Force was with him that his captors were too stupid to think a simple drug was enough to hold him) and stumbled drunkenly toward the door (both glad that his Padawan wasn't present and wondering at the same time where he was), that he failed to notice that he was dressed in a medical gown with his sword arm securely slung against his chest and only when he was _caught_ by Master Ioyna in trying to sneak out of the Healer's Ward, did he finally remember what had happened to him and made a mental note (which he would later forget) to never underestimate the cleverness of his Padawan's pranks.

  1. **Rest**



Tionne Solusar bowed before the aged holocron of Yan Dooku (appearing as he was in his final years dressed as one of the Counts of Serenno but lacking the cold evil that plagued his soul in his final hours) after he had finished telling her of his life's story, and as he spoke his gratitude, Tionne could feel in the Force the sincerity and warmth in the man's voice as he spoke, "Thank you for listening, child. I can now rest knowing that I have been heard and will not be forgotten," and with those parting words he faded from sight and the Jedi historian knew then that she had not been listening to a holocron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Some time ago I had found on YouTube a vid called "Dooku and Grievous - Pinky and the Brain" that was done using TCW clips.


End file.
